


Seven Days To Die

by Violetmadison56



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetmadison56/pseuds/Violetmadison56
Summary: The children of SP are forced into a killing game. The rules? Murder someone in seven days or die. The kids have no clue why this is happening, or who is doing it, all they know is they must make a decision; Kill their friends or kill themselves?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Seven Days To Die

As the sunset on the snowy Denver day, Kenny McCormick was walking home from his second part-time job at whole foods. He normally drove home, but his tires appeared to have been slashed. He hadn’t thought much about it; he was just annoyed that he had to walk all the way across town. As he walked through the main road he began to observe as many shops began to close for the day. He considered swinging by Tweak Bros coffee to see if his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, was still at work. He checked the time and realized it was later than he thought and that the coffee shop had closed almost an hour ago. Tweek would definitely be home now and probably finishing up any homework he didn’t finish during his shift. Kenny decided to text him, as a distraction, about his day. As he pulled out his phone, he suddenly felt an intense strike to the back of his head. With that, he was out cold; his phone shattered on the pavement.

~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in a large and open field smelling of fire. My eyes took a moment to focus in and my head is pounding. Tallgrass surrounds me, but as I sit up I can see divots in the ground, it looks like others have been laying down like me. I manage to stand up shakily and walk over to one of the small craters and see a body. I recognize the jacket of Craig Tucker and quickly stumble over. He’s still knocked out, so I nudge his shoulder to attempt to wake him. I notice that his black hair is matted down to his from what I assume is blood.  
“Craig! Hey man, you gotta wake up!”  
He rustled around before opening his eyes and looking up and grabbing his head.  
“Kenny? What the hell is going on?”  
I shrugged my shoulders and helped pull him to his feet. I started to head to the next crater and motioned for him to follow.  
“There are all of these craters and I think people are knocked out in them.”  
Craig nodded and looked around, focusing in on the divots in the grass.  
“Have you seen anyone else? Or was I the first?”  
“You are the only person I have seen so far.”  
I began to get more worried as I saw just how many craters were ahead of us. There are a lot of the, assumedly many different people. Who else is here? Why am I here? I honestly have no clue what’s happening and I’m assuming Craig doesn’t either.  
“Craig, what was the last thing you remember?”  
He took a minute to think as we came upon another dip in the grass, unsure of who is inside.  
“I went to Clyde’s and went I came out of his house my Tires where slashed so I had to walk home. That’s all I remember.”  
As we both looked down to see Kyle laying in the grass. Craig froze and bent down slowly as we noticed the blood streaming from his forehead. He lifted Kyle gently by his shoulders and shook him a bit.  
“Kyle! Get up!”  
I saw Craig tighten his grip a bit tighter onto Kyle’s forearms and he pulled him up a bit more. An eery silence crept over the field as Kyle remained unresponsive. Craig began to try and feel for a pulse right as Kyle sat up suddenly with a deep inhale and looked around, choking on his saliva. Craig helped him to his feet, slinging one of Kyle’s arms over his shoulder.  
“Hey, Just relax. Take a second to breathe.”  
Craig said to Kyle in a small whisper. Kyle nodded and took a minute to gather his surroundings.  
“I’m gonna see if I can find others, you guys stay here and recoup. I’ll meet you back here with whoever I find.”  
Craig nodded and motioned for me to go ahead and he and Kyle sat back down in the patch of grass. If Craig and Kyle are here… who else is? Does that mean Tweek is here too? I have to keep looking and pray that if he is here, he is okay. As I moved forward in the grass, I saw a small group up ahead of me. The group wore all black from head to toe, leading me to know this had to be the goth kids. I approached the group and noticed all four of them are here, even Firkle. Whatever this is, no one is safe if they brought a 15-year-old into it. That means Karen could be here too…  
“Guys! Have you seen anyone else?”  
Pete looked over and flipped his hair out of his eyes and Henrietta turned to me as well.  
“Ken! Thank Satan, we thought we pissed off the wrong demon and like died or something. A sunny field is our worst nightmare so we figured it was our own personal hell.”  
Henrietta explained to me in a relieved tone. I nodded and got a bit closer to the group.  
“Yeah, no one knows what’s going on. Craig and Kyle are back there… Have you seen anyone else?”  
Michael looked over and shook his head.  
“We haven’t looked, we just managed to gather all of us together.”  
I nodded and sighed, looking forward towards the holes.  
“Tweek and Karen might be here, I need to see. If you guys want to meet up with Craig and Kyle so we can all stick together they are back that way.”  
They nodded and began to head towards the other two. I walked further into the field and began to see more and more people sitting up, all of them where either my friends or acquaintances. Stan, Clyde, Token, and Wendy stood together around a person who was still laying down. As I approached I realized it was Bebe and to her left was Heidi. Clyde noticed me first and waved slightly, causing everyone else to look over. Wendy Smiled and walked over, embracing me in a hug.  
“Wends, have you guys seen anyone else?”  
My anxiety was rising as I found more people, but not Tweek or Karen. I hoped that meant they wouldn’t be involved with this, but that hope was looking bleak. It looks like every kid in South Park was here and at this point I worried what it would mean if they weren’t here. Wendy pointed to the left  
“We where gonna go check out over in that area and see if we could find anyone. Who have you seen?”  
I motioned back towards the others again.  
“I found the goth kids, Craig, and Kyle. I see you guys found Bebe and Heidi too.”  
Wendy nodded and sighed. Clyde and Token finally got the other girls awake and mobile and I directed them back towards the others and continued on. I look ahead further and see smaller silhouettes. Ike, Tricia and...Karen come into view. I begin to sprint towards them, tackling Karen in a huge hug.  
“Kare-bear! I was so nervous you might be hurt!”  
Karen flinched a bit at my hug and shivered. Then she hugged me back tightly, embracing the hug. I craddled the back of her head and it began to feel a bit wet. I pulled my hand away and realized that a thin stream of blood was stuck to my hand. My blood began to boil, whoever did this hurt my baby sister. I pulled away and looked down at her, concerned.  
“Don’t worry, Ken. It doesn’t hurt too bad…”  
Tricia looked over and bit a piece of her fingernail off and looked over nervously.  
“Hey, Ken… Have you seen my brother? I haven’t seen him…”  
Ike nodded and shuddered.  
“Yeah, we haven’t seen anyone except for Wendy and them from afar.”  
I smiled at them and nodded.  
“Everyone I have seen is back over in that area, including both of your brothers.”  
They nodded and smiled, relief washing over them.  
“You can head over that way and meet up with-”  
“Aye! Is that you Kenny?”  
I see a red blob approach me as fast as a fatass can go. Eric Cartman ran at us quickly and by the time he arrived, he was out of breathe.  
“Kenny, what the hell is going on? I haven’t seen anyone except for Butters and now you guys!”  
My head whipped around and I stared at him.  
“Butters is here?! Where is he?! Did you leave him behind you douchebag!”  
Karen looked at me and the gasped happily.  
“Butters!”  
She exclaimed and ran towards him. Butters approached slowly and shook his head.  
“Cartman you left me behind!”  
Butters hollered out to Cartman as he hugged Karen and smiled at me. Cartman shrugged and flipped Butters off.  
“Listen, guys, I’m so happy to see all of you are okay but... I still haven’t found Tweek. Can you guys head to the others? So that everyone is together?”  
Butters frowned and stood up straight. Everyone else just took off towards the others.  
“Hey Ken, I haven’t seen Tweek and I came from back over that way… I dunno if he is here. Are you sure you don’t just wanna regroup with everyone else?”  
I looked at him in disbelief.  
“If he is here, I can’t just leave him. I would rather look at the whole area and not miss anyone, but especially Tweek… I’ll meet up with you again in a little bit.”  
I began walking towards the one remaining area I hadn’t checked. As I walked onward I began to lose hope that he was here. I don’t know if I felt relief or more anxiety over the fact that he was not appearing to be here. I was about to give up and head back to everyone, but then down the field, I saw spikey blonde hair. I knew what I was feeling right then, a huge wave of relief and longing.  
“Tweek!”  
I cried out and rushed toward him, scooping him into a hug.  
“Ken! I hadn’t seen anyone! I thought I was dead! I’m so relieved to see you.”  
I dropped him and cupped his face, Gently kissing him. I just had to take the moment in for a second before saying anything else.  
“Are you hurt? Whoever did this knocked everyone out…”  
I asked and carefully observed his head. Tweek smiled and pulled me into another hug.  
“I’m okay now that you’re here… Wait, did you say everyone? Who all is here?”  
I nodded and frowned.  
“Everyone as in almost every teenager in South Park is here, Including the younger ones.”  
Tweek began to vibrate a bit out of anxiety, I wrapped an arm around him and began to lead him back towards the others.  
“W-why are we all here? Who did this?”  
I sighed and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.  
“We don’t know, hun. Let’s head back to the others, okay Love?”  
Tweek jittered a bit and groaned. I could feel his anxiety increasing and I wish I could help him but I know most things would make it worse. If I tried to calm him down, he would know there may be a reason to panic. If I tried to tell him exactly what was happening, he would freak out way more. I sighed and held him tighter as we walked back toward the large group. As we approached, it appeared everyone had circled up. Everyone was chattering and hugging and making sure their friends and partners are okay. As we all gathered together, Craig spoke up over everyone.  
“We need to focus on two things, guys! Why are we here and who brought us here! They literally knocked each of us out and dragged us to a field. What do we do now?”  
A loud voice boomed so heavily that I could feel it in my chest. Everyone looked around, Panicked.  
“Why thank you for asking Craig! Young Adults of South Park, welcome to a killing game.”  
Everyone froze at once and looked at each other as if to say, ‘we heard that right, right?’  
“I hope you all listen and listen well because I will not be repeating any of this.”  
Tweek groaned and shook his head. He was shaking intensely at this point and all I could do was kiss his temple and hold him close.  
“I will not tell you my name, and you will not be able to escape the area I have cut out for you. If you try to escape, you will be killed. I will be placing weapons and bags strategically throughout the area with your name on it. If you pick up a weapon or a bag that doesn’t have your name, you will be killed. That is unless… you kill someone and take their items. If that alone doesn’t tempt you, this might. You have a week, as in seven days, to kill at least one other person here. There are nineteen of you, and all you have to do is kill at least one person and you can leave after seven days. If you don’t kill one person, and I will know if you didn’t, you will die.”  
Heidi and Clyde looked pale in the face, Tweek and Butters both looked like they were going to be sick. My jaw was tense and Craig looked like he wanted to kill whoever was speaking.  
“That’s all I have to say, for now, You may team up or do whatever you feel necessary to survive, but just remember… you have seven days to murder one of your classmates. Good luck to you all.”  
And with that, the speakers the voice assumedly was coming from raddled and shut off. Karen turned into the grass and proceeded to vomit at the idea of having to murder anyone. Everyone was in shock as to what had just happened. We all had to clue where to go from here.  
“C’mon guys… no one is gonna kill anyone here right? That’s just...That’s just crazy…”  
Kyle spoke up and Craig gave him a wary look. No one responded and the silence was unnerving as we all thought about what was just said.  
“Okay… We should all go look for the packs and… weapons this person left us and meet back here as soon as possible. We can discuss once we have supplies.”  
Wendy announced and began to pull her hair back into a ponytail. Everyone almost silently agreed to this plan and stalked off. Karen, Tweek, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Ike, Tricia and I went off in a group to find our supplies. Cartman went off alone. Clyde, Token, Bebe, Wendy, Heidi, and Butters went off together. The goths all went to find their supplies in a group. Everyone refused to say what we were all thinking; who will be the first to go? I refused to let it be any of my family or best friends. I will fiercely protect them until my last dying breathe. No one wants to believe we are capable of such horrendous acts, but what happens when it comes down to our own survival? The only answer I can come up with leaves me with the sentiment that humans are terrible, absolutely vile and selfish human beings. And that scares the shit out of me.


End file.
